Kaszalot spermacetowy
Kaszalot, potwal, potwal olbrotowiec (Physeter macrocephalus) - gatunek z rodziny kaszalotowatych, największy w podrzędzie zębowców. Wygląd Samce tego gatunku mogą osiągać długość od 15 do 20m, zaś ich ciężar może dojść nawet do 75 ton. Mniejsze samice mają długość do 13 m, a cięzar około 20 ton. Gatunek ten charakteryzuje się wielką głową, rozszerzoną na końcu pyska i stromo ściętą. Głowa dorosłych osobników może stanowić nawet 1/3 długości ciała. U starszych samców jest ona często pokryta licznymi bliznami po walkach. Płetwy piersiowe kaszalota są dość małe w stosunku do reszty ciała, osadzone są z tyłu za oczami, na ich powierzchni górnej widać 5 podłużnych fałd, odpowiadających 5 palcom . Nie posiada on typowej płetwy grzbietowej. Jego ogromna płetwa ogonowa jest dwupłatowa, niezbyt głęboko wcięta, może osiągać nawet rozpiętość 6 m.thumb|400px Kolor ciała tych zwierząt utrzymuje się raczej w ciemnych odcieniach od szarego przez ciemnobrunatny czasem, aż do czarnego. Na brzuchu widnieje wyrażnie wyróżniająca się jasnoszara łata. Zdarza się że skóra tych ssaków jest pokryta bliznami po przyssawkach dużych kałamarnic. Anatomia Czaszka kaszalota jest wyraźnie asymetryczna. Otwór nosowy znajduje się u niego z przodu głowy po lewej stronie. Całą górną część głowy zajmują ogromne komory między kośćmi czaszki wypełnione oleistą substancją zwaną olbrotem i stałą woskową zwaną spermacetem. Substancje te używano kiedyś do sporządzania m.in. plastrów, szminek i kremów. thumb|300px|Czaszka kaszalota Zęby w liczbie 50 są duże i mają stożkowaty kształt. W szczęce znajdują się szczątkowe zęby pokryte dziąsłami. W żuchwie, zaś znajdują się ułożone w równoległych rzędach po obu jej stronach jednakowej wielkości stożkowate zęby. Ich liczba waha się w graniach 16 do 30 po jednej stronie. Niegdyś marynarze wykorzystywali je do rzeźbienia, tzw. scrimshaw. KOMMAN~1.JPG|Żuchwa kaszalota Zahn Pottwal.jpg|Ząb kaszalota W tylnej połowie ciała na grzbiecie znajduje się nieruchoma płetwa tłuszczowa. Kaszaloty mają pod skórą grubą warstwę tkanki tłuszczowej, ich mięśnie są dość żylaste. W jelitach chorych i zdechłych kaszalotów występuje szarobrunatna masa, zwana ambrą, niezwykle cenna ze względu na aromat, który czynił ją pożądanym surowcem w przemyśle perfumeryjnym. Capodoglio scheletro Milano.jpg Skelett eines Pottwals, Lübeck.jpg Odżywianie Głównym pokarmem kaszalotów są głowonogi, czasem jednak poluje on również na na ryby i płetwonogi. Może atakować nawet 3 metrowe rekiny, jednak jego ulubioną zdobyczą są kałamarnice olbrzymie. W ich poszukiwaniu kaszaloty nurkują na znaczne głębokości, najgłębiej spośród wszystkich ssaków. W żołądkach niektórych kaszalotów znaleziono dzioby gigantycznych kalmarów żyjących na dużych głębokościach (rekordzista miał w żołądku około 18 tysięcy dziobów), ale dominowały tam pozostałości metrowych ośmiornic.thumb|300px|Polowanie kaszalota Rozmnażanie Kaszaloty to zwierzęta poligamiczne o wolnym tempie rozrodu. Ciąża trwa około 15 miesięcy. Cielęta przychodzą na świat w lecie i na jesieni. Noworodek osiąga około 4 metrów długości. Samica rodzi zazwyczaj jedno młode, które karmi mlekiem. Matka w czasie karmienia kładzie się na boku, tak by młode mogły się przyssać kątami pysków. Zwierzęta te wykazują krańcowy dymorfizm płciowy, przy czym samce są o wiele większe od samic. Samce dojrzałość płciową osiągają kiedy dojdą do długości około 11 - 12 m, samice przy 8 -9 m.thumb|300px Zachowanie Kaszaloty spotykane są we wszystkich oceanach świata. Żerowiska tych fascynujących zwierząt to granie szlifu kontynentalnego, otoczenie wysp oceanicznych, wody dookoła podmorskich szczytów i głębiny, gdzie występują prądy wstępujące. Samce i samice mają w większości odmienny i oddzielny tryb życia. Samice i bardzo młode osobniki pozostają przez cały rok w stadach zwanych stadami "przedszkolnymi",młode samice pozostają przy nich przez całe życie. Stada te pływają po wodach umiarkowanych lub równikowych. Po tych samych wodach poruszają się również stada "szkolne" składające się wyłącznie z młodych samców. Dorosłe samce są raczej przez większość życia samotnikami i można je spotkać nawet w okolicach biegunów. Kaszaloty to zwierzęta nurkujące najgłębiej spośród wszystkich gatunków wielorybów. Potrafią zejść pod wodę do około 1000 m. Fontanna wyrzucana przez te wieloryby podczas oddychania skierowana jest zawsze ukośnie. Przed nurkowaniem przybierają pozycję pionową unosząc ogon nad wodę. Kategoria:Gatunek Kategoria:Kaszalotowate